


Rule Forty-Seven

by nostalgia



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Sex, doing it on the TARDIS, he has rules you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgia/pseuds/nostalgia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor breaks one of his own rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule Forty-Seven

Rule forty-seven was 'no having sex in the TARDIS.' It was a sensible rule that ensured less heartache and fewer accidents. The Doctor was very keen on rule forty-seven.

Rule forty-seven had been written before he met River Song. 

The Doctor stood leaning against the console with his trousers round his ankles and River Song on her knees doing some quite criminal things with her mouth. He gripped the edge of the console and tried not to worry about silly things like dignity. He didn't need dignity when he had the heat of River's mouth and the smooth movements of her tongue. 

He moved a hand from the console to push her hair back from her face. “River... River, this is lovely but you might want to stop soon.”

River ignored him and kept sucking, adding little moans that vibrated through his cock like tiny waves of sheer pleasure.

“I'm going to... I mean... well, I think you know what's going to happen if you keep doing that.”

River winked up at him and kept going.

“It's quite... oh... oh, _fuck_ ,” he gasped as he came in her mouth. He was dimly aware of muscles moving and contracting around him as she swallowed. 

River finally pulled away from him, smiling her most wicked smile.

“Oh, my. Oh, River.”

River brushed imaginary dust from her knees and stood up. “There's that famous eloquence.”

“What about you?” he asked as she helped him with his trousers. 

“Always the gentleman,” she said with a smile. She pushed his braces up onto his shoulders and placed a kiss on his lips as she leaned in. He deepened it, tasting the lingering traces of his semen on her tongue. 

“You broke rule forty-seven,” she whispered when he paused for air.

“I'll fix it later.” He took her hand and pulled her towards him as he stepped away from the console. “As I was saying before I was so pleasantly interrupted, I have something for you.”

“Oh, I should hope so.”

“Not that,” he said.

“What then?”

“It's a surprise.” He led her up a flight of stairs into a corridor that wasn't usually there. “It's along here somewhere. I think.”

“Is it wrapped?”

The Doctor paused. “Do you want me to wrap it? It's a bit big for that, but I could try.”

“Ah, so it's not a pair of socks.”

They stopped at a door that looked like all the others. “Here it is. This,” he said grandly, “is for you.”

River opened the door and looked in. “A room?”

“ _Our_ room. For you and me. That we share. Together.” He bit his lip and frowned. “Is that too presumptuous?”

River kissed his cheek. “Oh, Sweetie, don't be absurd. I like it.” She stepped into the room and the Doctor followed her, grinning. 

“I decorated it myself,” he told her. “I put in all the things I know you like. Except guns, I didn't want to have to sleep near guns.”

“And what a very large bed,” said River. 

“All the better to... Actually, I'm not going to say that. It would probably sound sleazy.”

River turned towards him and placed her hands on his chest. “Oh, feel free to talk dirty to me.” She traced her fingers over his bow-tie. “Can I unwrap my other present now?”

“Other..? Oh, you mean me.”

“Race you to naked,” she said, tugging the tie from his neck.

“Not fair, you're only wearing a dress,” he complained, slipping a strap from her shoulder and kissing the exposed skin. “And no underwear,” he added, sliding a hand down over her bum.

“I was expecting a conjugal visit.”

“I wouldn't want to disappoint you,” he said, trying to decide if up or down was quicker for getting her out of her dress. 

River threw his shirt into a corner. “I'd go with down,” she told him.

The Doctor nodded and tugged at the fabric, letting it pool around her feet and taking her hand as she stepped out of it and kicked it under the bed. He took a step back and admired her without the slightest hint of a blush. River settled down on the bed and propped herself on her elbows to look at him. 

“Well?” she asked.

He took the hint and knelt by the bed, pulling her towards him. He ran his hands up her legs, tickling the backs of her knees and heading up the insides of her thighs before skimming across her stomach. 

“It's difficult to know where to start,” he said. 

River parted her legs and touched her fingers to his lips. He sucked a finger into his mouth and met her gaze. She pulled her hand away and moved it to tug gently on his hair as he lowered his mouth between her legs.

He licked along her labia, parting her with his tongue and exploring until he found her clitoris. Slow strokes of his tongue were rewarded with little gasps, deepening into moans when he sucked on it gently. He licked at her increasing wetness, enjoying the tastes and smells of his wife as her arousal headed towards orgasm.

“Sweetie...” she moaned, pulling at his hair. 

He lifted his head and looked up at her. “You're wonderful,” he said, pressing a kiss against the side of her knee.

“You're not bad either,” she replied. “Now be a dear and fuck me.”

He crawled onto the bed and helped her get rid of his trousers. He licked his thumb and ran it across her nipple while she stroked him back to hardness. When she was satisfied with her work she pulled him over her and lifted her knees to trap him between them. She guided him into her, their lips meeting to swallow each other's sounds.

She pressed against him urgently, setting a quick pace. The Doctor was happy to let her lead, meeting her desperate thrusts with his own. His moved a hand between them and circled her clit with his thumb, whispered his love in her ear as she came beneath him. 

River didn't pause her movements, recovering quickly and pushing him onto his back to straddle him. He settled his hands on her hips to help her, thrusting up into her until their rhythm fell apart they shattered.

River lifted herself off him and flopped onto her back by his side. “Are you sure you want to fix rule forty-seven?” she asked.

The Doctor shook his head. “It was a stupid rule,” he said, turning onto his side and slipping an arm over her. 

“I always thought so,” said River, suppressing a yawn. 

“You should have said.”

“I prefer practical demonstrations.”

 

_Rule Forty-Seven (Revised): Always let River demonstrate._


End file.
